I Hate You
by Ninny-na
Summary: I hate you," the boy hissed. The other one just laughed before replying, "You don't hate me. You hate that you love me." Seiner. Oneshot.


**Title: I Hate You**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing(s): Seiner.**

**Disclaimer: I own them not. Sadly.**

**Quick oneshot.**

**-&-**

If you were to pass by room 309 on the third floor of Twilight Town's high school, you might have heard some off sounds. If you were to slip open the thin, wooden door, you would have noticed two blondes in a _very _awkward position. In fact, if you had known the boys, you would have been shocked to see the smaller of the two, Hayner Chase's, (His hair was more of a dirty blonde) lips pressed firmly against the taller of the two, Seifer Almasy's. (His hair was more of a platinum.)

But, since no one on this day happened to pass by this room, lets get on with the story, neh?

It was 3:15 p.m. and classes at T.T.S were over. Not a soul was in the building, (Save for a few teachers and the janitors.) and these two rivals were taking **full** advantage of that.

Hooking his slender arms around Seifer's neck, Hayner pulled his arrogant head down; pressing his lips harder against the others and slightly bucked his hips. Causing his body to press against the others. Trying to get closer was all he was doing.

This either angered (or aroused) the older of the two; causing him to growl into the kiss and jerk his body forward. Slamming the smaller of them into the cold bricks of the wall of the room. This didn't exactly get the reaction he was expecting (Or maybe it did. How would we know?) for the skate boarding teen simply moaned and wrapped his legs around the older adolescents waist.

Suddenly, the blue eyed bully broke the kiss and gazed into the warm brown eyes of his 'enemy'. With slight worry in his eyes, he questioned the smaller one, and slowly unhooked his legs from around his waist, (Whispering. Of course) "What if someone finds us?"

Hayner just laughed and played with the edges of Seifer's coat before glancing up and replying, "We can just tell them you hate me so much that you were trying to drown me with your mouth."

The Disciplinary Leader's lips formed into his trade mark smirk before placing his hand over Hayner's shoulder, against the wall, and leaning down to mutter in his ear, "You can't _drown _by a kiss. Idiot,"

Slipping his hands under the bully's trench coat, Hayner teased the other by lightly dragging his hand up and down his back, electing small moans, before replying, "Well. Those idiots don't know that do they? _Chicken-Wuss._"

Not one for teasing, Seifer narrowed his eyes and forced his mouth and tongue into headstrong teen's mouth. Resulting in Hayner's hand to clench the shirt that could arouse _anyone_ that glanced at the teen. (Hayner was no exception.)

Not one to be outdone, Hayner suddenly gave Seifer's unmasked hair a sharp yank, causing the older teen to grimace and tighten his old on the younger one. Smirking, the confident teen took control. Forcing the taller one back with a harsh kiss, the two tumbled backwards. Seifer soon found himself seated on one of the old wooden chairs once used in the building. Hayner then sat down and straddled the older boy who didn't _seem _very happy about the position.

Sneering, Seifer's ice blue eyes flickered up to Hayner chocolate brown, with clear annoyance, he jerked his lover down by his collar and snapped angrily, (He wasn't use to not being the one in control) "What the **fuck **do you think you're _doing_?"

Hayner just smiled. It was an infectious smile that was one of the main reasons everyone loved him. And why Seifer just _couldn't _keep his hands off of him. (His body and attitude also contributed to that.) Leaning in he murmured hotly against Seifer's lips, making him tense. "I think I rather like you in this position,"

Seifer tightened his grip around Hayner's collar before he hissed, "Bastard. I hate you,"

The teen just laughed as he played with Seifer's hair before looping his arms around his lovers neck and replying smugly, "You don't hate me. You hate that you love me."

**-&-**

**Ello darlings. How are you? Good I hope. :D**

**Okay. Anyways, this is a random little oneshot that came into my mind while trying to update my other story. (It'll be up in 2-3 days. /) **

**I was going to TRY for a lemon or little smex scene but... I tittered at the kiss scene so I don't think I could do it. xD**

**HOWEVER. If you want to write me one, I could put it up and give you full credit. Please? :D? I don't think it looks quite finished. D: Whatever. **

**ALSO. Could someone draw me the final scene, like, with Seifer's hands clutching Hayner's waist while Hayner is smugly sitting on him with his arms looped around his neck? I would love you forever!!**

**But... R&R. Glad you read. :D**

**(Con Crit. welcome.)**

**(Also, Hayner has a shirt with a collar in this picture. Deal. ROAR.)**


End file.
